Detective & Stalker
by cinderellas-bollywood-princess
Summary: Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman are best friends, and detectives. Their team is the best there is, and with the addition of a new coroner, they are basically unstoppable. But with a new foe in the form of Rachel's new stalker, along with their own personal lives, and other crimes, just how well will this team hold together. [Puckleberry, Evanberry, Quick.] [T violence/swearing.]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So this is totally AU, except for the pairings and characters. Below are important details about the story.**

**13th Precinct Team:  
Head Detective- Rachel Berry (Currently), Will Shuester (Previous).  
Detectives- Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford.  
Lab Rats- Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce.  
Coroner's Office- Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang.**

**McKinley High School:  
Principal Figgins  
Vice-Principal Pillsbury  
Counselor- Marley Rose.  
English Teacher-Blaine Anderson.  
Social Studies Teacher- Kitty Wilde.  
Physical Education Teacher- Sam Evans  
Science Teacher- Santana Lopez.  
****Music Teachers- Mercedes Jones.**

**Others:  
District Attorney- Sue Sylvester  
Bar Tender- Jake Puckerman  
Co-Bar Owner-Kurt Hummel  
Co-Bar Owner- Finn Hudson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story. If I did own it we would get SO MUCH MORE Puckleberry and Evanberry. **

**Prologue (0)**

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

Water fell towards the rough surface of the wooden table. The table was covered in paper, pictures, tape, pens, etc. A man sat at the table, going through the papers and pictures. He carefully picked up a picture, his gloves pristine as to not leave any finger prints. He ran his fingers over the picture with such care, it was too careful.

"Soon, my love. You'll be mine. I failed once…I won't fail again," he said softly to the picture.

In the picture stood a young woman. She was short, beautiful even elegant looking. Her hair cascaded down her back in silky smooth, dark chocolate colored waves. Her eyes were round, and shined like stars. Her smile was like the sun, it could light up any type of darkness. She looked happy, happier than most people.

"I'll be waiting, my dear," he said as he slipped the photo gently in the envelope.

He slowly placed the envelope in between a couple of blood red roses. He fingered the roses and smelt them. He seemed content with arrangement. Carefully he wrapped it up in plastic, making sure not to crinkle anything. You could see the perfection that was radiating off the bouquet. It was a masterpiece made for a princess.

"My star…my star, Rachel," he said, with his sickeningly sweet smile.

**Okay. So that was just the beginning, to set the mood for the story. It's a little graphic, but hopefully not too much.**


	2. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story. If I did own it we would get SO MUCH MORE Puckleberry and Evanberry. **

**A New Beginning (1)**

_Run. Jump. Run. Faster._

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. No way was she letting Puck get this one, he had gotten the last two. She saw him take a sharp turn and went the opposite way. As she made the turn she saw him and pushed him down. She grabbed his arms and put it behind him, while cuffing him. Puck finally made it to them.

"Well done Berry, I'm proud," Puck commented.

"Shut up Noah. James McAllister, you are under arrest for grand theft auto," Rachel said, while picking the guy up. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you."

She took him to the car and placed him in it. She then got into the passenger seat. Puck drove off towards the precinct.

"You happy you finally got one," Puck teased.

"Shut up Noah, I've been having an off week."

"Yeah sure…if that's your excuse."

"Don't make me shoot you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You know for a girl, you're pretty fast. I mean, I would have never bet on _you _catching me," said McAllister. Rachel grinned at him sarcastically through the rear view mirror, planning her attack mentally. As they reached the station, Rachel took the guy out and passed him to Matt. She then faced McAllister and kneed him in the groin.

"Don't ever, and I mean ever, underestimate the power of a woman," she warned him, and he groaned. The rest of precinct clapped for her. She laughed and made her way over to the desk.

"Okay, everyone listen up," Head Detective William Shuester announced as he entered the room. "As everyone knows, I'm retiring, and I have to choose a new head."

Rachel and Puck shared a look with Matt and Mike. They were counting on it being Puck, who didn't want to be head.

"My decision is…Rachel," he announced. Rachel froze, while everyone else cheered. "Congrats, you deserve it."

"Thank you sir. This means so much," Rachel said.

"No problem," he said. "Now get back to work." Everyone gathered and congratulated her. Puck being the last one.

"I'm proud of you Berry," he said.

"But…I was so sure you'd get it," she said, still surprised.

"I didn't want it. I definitely prefer that you got it."

"Thanks Noah. I think we should celebrate," Rachel said.

"Let's keep celebrating for later, because we got a body," Matt said. They all groaned but left to the crime scene.

_Drip. Drop. Blood. Drip._

"Woah! That is four too many stab marks," Matt commented.

"Misty Sanderman, 17. High-school student," Puck said. "Mike is talking to the parents and little sister now. Apparently Misty hasn't been living with her parents for the past four months."

On the ground, in the middle of the room lay the dead body of a girl. Blood was surrounded her upper body, and she looked more than just dead. She looked destroyed.

"So apart from being attacked with a dagger, what happened to her?" Puck asked.

"She was dead before she was stabbed. She killed herself. There are knife gashes on her wrist, that were self-inflicted," said a woman from behind them. They all turned and were surprised.

"Who are you?" Puck asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Quinn Fabray, the new coroner. I totally forgot to introduce myself. I just started today, and I got a call about a body so I came over. I thought you knew I would be here, but clearly you don't by the expressions on your face, and I should stop blabbering now…" Quinn said. They group looked at her amused.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. It's great to meet you. Finally, we get another girl on the team," Rachel said, smiling at Quinn.

"Yeah, another one to deal with," Puck snickered. "No offense."

"None taken," Quinn said smiling at Puck. _He's so hot, I mean look at those arms, _thought Quinn.

"Anyway, that is my partner Noah Puckerman, mostly referred to as Puck. These two are Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. Welcome to the team," Rachel said.

"Thanks."

"Now you were saying that the wounds were self-inflicted, meaning….suicide?" Matt asked.

"Yup. They were self-inflicted, I would say around 5 minutes before she was stabbed," Quinn told them.

"So the murderer stabbed her, even though she was already dead?" Matt asked. Quinn nodded her head in confirmation.

"Why do the murders get more screwed up by the second?" Puck asked.

"So much for a celebration, this one's going to take ages," Matt said.

"Celebration?" Quinn asked.

"Oh yeah, Rachel here was made head detective this morning. She is now the head of our precinct and team," Puck said, wrapping his arm around Rachel. Rachel blushed.

"Oh, congratulations," Quinn said. Rachel thanked her, and Mike arrived.

"So parents and little sister alibi out. Apparently our victim has been living with her boyfriend, Keith, for the last 4 months. She came home about a week ago because Keith was out of town, and she didn't want to stay alone," Mike told them.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"She had been receiving weird calls, and strange notes," he explained. They looked at each other. This was going to be a long day.

_Click. Click. Search. Click._

Rachel swirled her chair around.

"I need coffee, who else needs it?" Rachel asked. They all raised their hands. "Okay, I'm on for the coffee run. Next time it's Mike."

"What? I did it last time!" Mike exclaimed.

"No I did it last time. You did it two weeks ago," Puck said. Rachel rolled her eyes and left to go get coffee. As she walked down the coffee shop she felt someone watching her. As she cautiously looked around, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She entered the gang's favorite coffee shop, "CCC-Coffee, Crazy, Cool". It was a place that not many people went to, but the gang loved it.

"Hey doll, the usual?" asked Harry, the owner of 'CCC' and the gang's good friend.

"Yup, plus one more. Add a strong chai latte to it. We have a new member," Rachel said, remembering her chat with Sharon.

"Oh wow. Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she is. But how did you know it was a girl?"

"It's always the girlies that like the chai lattes."

"You know all, don't you Harry?"

"All and more." Rachel laughed and went to wait for her coffee. As she turned, she banged straight into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the guy.

"No it's fine." She looked up and was impressed. This guy was hot.

"Sometimes I see a pretty girl, and I have to spill coffee one them," he said.

"That was a terrible pick-up line."

"Eh, I tried. It wasn't even a pick-up line. I was being completely serious."

"Oh wow…now I feel bad your luck."

"Most people do…"

"Well as nice as this was, I should get back to my coffee," Rachel said.

"Well it was nice spilling coffee on you…?"

"Rachel, and you too…?"

"Sam." Rachel smiled and collected her coffee. She flashed him another smile before quickly exiting the coffee shop. Once she got back she gave everyone their coffee.

"Okay, who wants to accompany me down to see Quinn to get information and give her coffee?" Rachel asked.

"Me!" all the guys said. She rolled her eyes.

"I pull rank," Puck said. They all rolled their eyes, and watched as Puck shrugged his jacket out and followed Rachel. When they went down, they already saw Quinn talking to a guy. She was smiling in a way that agitated Puck.

"Knock knock, I come baring coffee and wanting information," Rachel said, entering the room, only to be shocked by who was standing there.

"You?" Rachel and Sam said at the same time.

"Umm….you've met?" Quinn said.

"I accidently spilt coffee on her," Sam explained. Rachel blushed under Puck's patronizing gaze and gave Quinn her coffee.

"Great job Sam. Spill coffee on my team leader. Brilliant. That's the exact impression I wanted my brother to leave," Quinn said.

"Brother?" Rachel said. She and Sam exchanged looks, before Rachel shifted her gaze to Quinn.

"Yeah. Rachel, Puck, this is my step-brother Sam Evans. Sam, this is Rachel and her partner Puck. They are part of my team," Quinn said, introducing them. Rachel and Sam seemed to gaze at each other for some time before realizing that both Puck and Quinn had been staring at them.

"Well I should probably be off now. I'll see you at home?" Sam asked. Quinn nodded, and he gave Rachel one more look before walking out of the room. Puck gave Rachel a questioning gaze, before turning towards Quinn again.

"So what do you have for us?" Puck asked.

"Well I was right about her already being dead. She had been dead for a total of 7 minutes before she was stabbed. The murdered clearly didn't know she was already dead. Also the attacker was a male, probably 5'10, and broad build." Suddenly Puck's phone started ringing, he picked it up and exited the room.

"What do you have Mike?" he asked.

"So turns out that recently our vic, has been stalked by someone. Most of our evidence points to the ex-boyfriend, a Chad Miller. We also got in contact with her current boyfriend Keith, he'll be back in a couple of hours," Mike told him.

"Okay, look in to the ex-boyfriend and keep me posted." Puck hung up and looked to Rachel. "They think it's the ex-boyfriend. Name's Chad Miller, apparently he's been stalking our vic for the last month or so."

"That fits the bill of our attacker," Quinn said. They all shared a look.

"Well lets go find out a little more about the ex-boyfriend, shall we? Well done Quinn. You're doing great," Rachel said. "Have you met Tina yet?"

"Yeah, she was just here, but got called for another case," Quinn told them. "She's really sweet, but really quiet."

"When you first get to know her, but trust me, she can chat your head off," Puck muttered.

"I hear that Puckerman!" yelled a voice from the next room, causing the three of them to laugh. Puck gave Quinn one last glance before following Rachel out.

_Lie. Cough. Lie. Hide._

"So, where were you last night, Mr. Miller?" Rachel asked.

"Why?" he asked, looking bored.

"Well, your ex-girlfriend, who it seems you've been stalking was found murdered in her bedroom, after she committed suicide," Rachel told him.

"WHAT? She's dead? No! How can it be?" Chad exclaimed, looking genuinely distraught.

"Drop the act Chad. We know that you were stalking her. So why don't you tell us what actually happened that night? Did she finally confront you and tell you that she didn't love you. Over run with emotions did you finish her, and make it look like a suicide?"

"NO! I swear. I was in my usual bar, O'Brien's, last night. I would never hurt Misty, I loved her," Chad said, sounding outraged at the idea. Rachel looked at him.

"Keep him in a cell, till his alibi checks out," Rachel said. Chad protested, but Rachel just left.

"Check his alibi, and the boyfriend's too," Puck told Mike and Matt. They nodded and went to do that. "What do you think?"

"I think he's telling the truth. I think he really did love her, but there is something he's hiding. I want to know what that is," Rachel said.

"So should we keep him?"

"We can't if the alibi checks out."

"Yo Rach," Artie said, rolling up to them. He was disabled, but was so smart that the precinct begged to keep him. "Found finger prints on the body. Belongs to a Keith Jackson."

"That's Misty's boyfriend," Rachel said. "Thanks Artie."

"Seems like Keith has been hiding something from us," Swayam said.

_Fake. Lie. Fake. Love._

"How would you say yours and Misty's relationship was, Keith?" asked Puck.

"Good. We were in love, I mean yeah we had our arguments like all couples, but we always made up," he told him.

"Then why did we find your fingerprints on Misty's body….around the bruising," Puck asked.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to accuse me of…killing….Misty?" Keith asked.

"We're just stating the facts, dude," Puck said.

"Yeah we had our arguments, but I would never do this to her. It must have been her ex-boyfriend, Chad. He was obsessed with her."

"We spoke to him, and he has an alibi."

"It's probably fake. Listen, I love Misty. She was important to me."

"Yeah, well give us an alibi and we'll believe you," Puck said.

"I have an alibi," Keith quickly said. Puck raised an eyebrow and took down his alibi. As he left the interrogation room, he gave the paper to Matt. "Check it." Matt nodded and went to off.

"Guys!" exclaimed Mike, who had just hung up a phone call. Rachel, Puck and Matt gathered around him. "Chad's bounced. CSU found the murder weapon in his apartment. Britt is dusting it for prints now. But Chad's gone."

"I want an APB out on him. I want him in our custody ASAP!" Rachel told them. Her phone rang. It was Brittany.

"I found Chad's fingerprints on the murder weapon," she said, and then hung up.

"It's him." They all looked at each other, and sprung to action.

_Truth. Confession. Truth. Secrets._

"Okay Chad. I believe you, I believe that you really loved Misty. What I don't believe, is that you didn't have anything to do with her death? We have your prints on the murder weapon, Chad. Confess now, and it will make our lives a whole lot easier," Rachel said, lowly and dead serious.

"Look. I'm not lying I didn't kill her. She was already dying when I got there. She called me over, told me that Keith had threatened her. That son of a bitch had been hurting her, for months now. She was sick of it, but she was scared to leave him. When I got to the apartment, she had already cut herself. I was horrified, but she told me to finish the deed, and…I love her, I couldn't not comply to her wishes," he finished, in a softer voice. Rachel's heart slightly broke.

"Do you have evidence that Keith hurt her?" she asked quietly.

"There are pictures on my phone that she sent me, and there is a recording of him slapping her. I installed cameras a couple of days after she called me. We were going to confront him after we got evidence, but the bastard got to her before I could," he spat.

"We'll get him Chad. We'll get him for hurting with the evidence you give us," Rachel said. She got up and stepped out. "Lock him up." The officer nodded and went inside. Rachel went towards the rest were waiting.

"He really loved her, didn't he?" Mike asked. Rachel nodded.

"Well…case closed. Which means…celebration?" Matt asked. They all laughed.

"Come on, drinks on me at _A Bar Above All_," Rachel said, grabbing her jacket. Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go pick-up Fabray," he commented.

"I'll get Artie and Britt," Matt commented. "We'll meet you downstairs." Puck, Mike and Rachel walked towards the Coroner's office, and found the two girls chatting in Tina's office.

"Celebration time," Puck commented. "Come on ladies. Drinks on Berry, to celebrate Fabray's joining , case closing, and Rachel's promotion."

"Ahh, my favorite time of this job," Tina said, hopping of her chair, and allowing Mike to drape his arm around her. Quinn looked at them.

"Is that allowed?" she asked, sceptically. The other four laughed.

"It is if no one tells the higher ups," Rachel said. Quinn laughed and grabbed her coat. "You'll get used to it eventually. Mike and Tina have been together since their second week here. If you can't break it, you deal with it." Quinn nodded and they all left. Once they met up downstairs, they all drove towards their favorite bar, _A Bar Above All. _They entered and found their favorite two people already behind the bar.

"Yo Hummel, guess who got a promotion," Puck shouted. "Ms. Rachel Barbara Berry!"

"OH MY GOD! YES!" Kurt squealed, _yes squealed_, and ran around the bar to embrace Rachel in hug. "I'm so proud of you diva. You so deserved it."

"Thanks babe," Rachel said. "Not just that. Our new coroner arrived today, and she's already helped us solve our first case. Meet Quinn Fabray." Kurt shook Quinn's hand.

"Yo Jake," Puck called.

"Coming bro," Jake said, from behind the bar. He popped up, and reached over the bar to hug Rachel and congratulate her. "Congrats Rach."

"Thanks Jake," Rachel said, gushing. "Okay, so Quinn, sorry to this all really rushed, but you need to meet our family."

"Family?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Family," Puck said.

"We're all super close. Half our family works at McKinley High School," Brittany said.

"Oh, that's where Sam works," Quinn said.

"Oh, wow…small world," Puck said, winking at Rachel who hit him playfully.

"Okay so basically Rachel and Puck met during training and despite their totally _OPPOSITE _personalities, became best friends. They were soon partnered with Mike and Matt, and became basically unstoppable. Tina is dating Mike, and they have been together for 2 and a half years now. We're still waiting for Mike to propose," Kurt commented, dodging a peanut thrown by Mike.

"Anyway…" Mike continued, after glaring at Kurt. "Jake is Puck's younger brother, and is dating Marley, who works at McKinley as the counsellor. She also works with Brittany's girlfriend Santana, Artie's girlfriend Kitty and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine."

"We met Kurt through Finn…Puck's best friend and my ex-boyfriend," Rachel said. "He was Kurt's step-brother."

"Was?" Quinn asked softly, even though she had a feeling she knew what it meant.

"He was murdered last year," Kurt said softly.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"We're still recovering, but he'd hate us if we didn't try and move on," Puck said.

"Well that's great of you," Quinn said.

"On that depressing note, who needs a drink?" Jake said.

"ME!" chorused the entire group. As Jake and Kurt poured out their drinks, they thought of the good times ahead.


End file.
